


Succubus Temptations

by StarlightBellona



Category: Brown Dust (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Fandom Blind Friendly, Flying, Futanari, Girl Penis, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Ridel enters her private quarters after a long day and finds Mia the succubus on her bed, beckoning her to come closer. Lots of sex.





	Succubus Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the game Brown Dust. Should be pretty fandom blind-friendly. Shameless smut—hope you enjoy!

Ridel entered her private quarters after a long day, finding it odd and worrisome that a candle was lit on her nightstand. As her eyes quickly adjusted, she found Mia the succubus laying on the bed, wearing that shiny black skintight dress of hers with the tiny frilly white skirt, arms covered with matching gloves going up past her elbows. Ridel closed the door behind her and dropped her bow and quiver to the floor. Mia’s dark red hair and horns were just barely illuminated by the candlelight, her dark maroon eyes just barely catching a glint. Her heels were kicked off at the foot of the bed, her black thigh highs and garter belt still on. The succubus was about a foot shorter than Ridel, who was herself slightly below average in height. Mia was slender, with red-webbed black bat-like wings and small breasts. Mia was on her back with one knee up, upper torso propped up by Ridel’s collection of pillows, beckoning for her to come join her in bed.

Ridel’s cock hardened within seconds as her mind rapidly tried to figure out why Mia was here—the sexy succubus had barely spoken two words to her since they each joined the mercenary company months ago, though they had shared quite a few lingering glances at each other. Ridel always found her immensely appealing to look at, but she tried not to look at her too much so as not to be rude. Ridel was always a loner anyway, keeping to herself outside of sparring and on the battlefield. To find the smoking hot succubus girl here on her bed after a long day of training, beckoning for her to come closer, was incredibly confusing—for her mind, at least; her thick and hard dick wanted nothing more than to impale the little hottie.

And so Ridel unclasped her cape, dropping it to the floor. Soaking in every inch of Mia with her eyes, Ridel pulled her leather thong down her legs slowly—which wasn’t even close to keeping her erection contained at this point—and she strode right up to the foot of the bed, her stiff cock at attention, and put her hands on her hips.

“Hello, Mia. Is this what you’re here for?” Ridel asked, more than willing to get to the heart of the matter.

Mia smoothly sat up and got onto her knees, crawling forward until her face was just inches from Ridel’s enormous dick. “My, my, you are big... and more than ready to get things rolling.” Mia winked and flicked her tongue out, just barely shy of Ridel’s tip. “Why do humans fall for my temptation so easily?”

Ridel took a moment to consider—she wouldn’t normally just whip out her dick for someone who had snuck into her room—in fact she would normally throw them out on their ass. But she decided to speak freely, honestly. She figured that Mia could probably tell if she was lying anyway. “Isn’t it obvious? You are easily the hottest woman in the company. I’m certain a succubus such as yourself would easily have noticed that I’ve got eyes for you.” She flexed her thick cock right in front of Mia’s mouth, really wanting to feel her wet warmth, her delectable tongue.

Mia giggled, looking up past Ridel’s immense cock to stare at her breasts. Ridel felt good about them, confident—she put her cleavage on display daily, wearing a bit of platemail to accentuate her bosom. So whenever anyone stared at her tits like this, it made her feel powerful and sure of herself. “Okay, then. I’ll let you have me any way you want... if you get on your knees and beg.” Mia smiled deviously and made a little gesture with her left hand, pink hearts floating into the air and dissipating—certainly seductive magic of some kind.

Ridel’s body almost lurched downwards, almost bringing her to her knees—she felt an incredible urge to do exactly as Mia suggested, in her very bones. She clenched her teeth, really wanting to screw this hot succubus but not wanting to abase herself. Ridel was a proud and skilled archer, hunting monsters mostly alone since she was a kid. The veteran hunters of Allan sung her praises to all who would listen—she’d saved them more than a few times all by herself.

The moment seemed to stretch out as she tried to talk herself up, holding on to her ego like her life depended on it. Nobody made Ridel forsake her pride, and especially nobody made her get down and beg. Her cock remained fully erect as she finally felt her mind break free of Mia’s succubus wiles after what felt like forever.

“No.” Ridel stamped her foot emphatically, noticing Mia staring at her bosom as it jiggled a little, giving her exactly the strength of self to finish what she wanted to say. “You may be the most gorgeous girl I’ve seen, but I’ll not demean myself to sleep with you.”

Mia’s jaw dropped, staring up into Ridel’s eyes. “This is the first time anyone has resisted my magic...” she trailed off, then suddenly she perked up, a vibrant light in her maroon eyes, now glowing in the dimly lit bedroom. She smiled, and Ridel actually thought it was happiness and excitement, not just another fake smile for show or to try to seduce. “I’ve been looking for you for countless ages.”

Mia suddenly grabbed Ridel’s thick cock with both glove-clad hands, lifting it and running her tongue from the base to the tip. Her tongue danced around the head, sending the most incredible tingling sensations rippling through Ridel’s body with each movement. She paused briefly, gazing up into Ridel’s eyes again, smiling happily.

“I can’t say I’ve been searching quite so long for anything—I’m only twenty-four anyhow—but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t yearn to know the person behind those lonely, longing eyes since the very first time I saw you,” Ridel said, staring into Mia’s enchantingly glowing eyes the entire time.

Mia’s eyes began to well up, but she tore her gaze away and put her mouth around Ridel’s cock, bobbing her head up and down its length slowly, taking care to really suck down on it. Ridel’s could feel her heart beating faster and faster, even surpassing how excited she usually got on the field of battle. A part of her could still hardly believe any of this was happening but she tried to keep a clear head and savor every moment of being near Mia.

Ridel grabbed the horns atop of Mia’s head, helping her along and gradually increasing the pace of bobbing in tandem with her cock’s growing desires. Mia’s wings stretched out as things heated up, fully extending, which Ridel found incredibly hot. Ridel threw her head back in delight, the wet warmth of Mia’s mouth and her tongue-work blowing her mind. She’d gotten a few blowjobs in her day, but this was on an entirely different level. It made Ridel feel cherished, like Mia wanted this to feel good. Ridel still couldn’t quite grasp why Mia would care about her at all—was it really just because Mia’s succubus magics didn’t work on her?—but she couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest woman in existence either way.

Ridel began lightly thrusting against Mia’s mouth, looking back down to bare witness to the succubus sucking her off. Mia was looking up at her, poring over Ridel’s toned torso, her tits, and settling on Ridel’s eyes again, a piercing gaze that made Ridel feel overcome with lust, a desire she happily and wittingly allowed herself to succumb to. Her pace rapidly increased with each thrust, wanting nothing more at the moment than to erupt inside Mia’s succulent mouth. She could feel herself getting close to the release her cock so yearned for as she she strongly thrust her pelvis forward, her cock reaching the back of Mia’s throat, still completely enraptured by Mia’s eyes.

Suddenly, Mia pulled her head back—exhibiting a strength that surprised Ridel, her firm grip on Mia’s horns seemingly irrelevant. Ridel’s cock popped out of Mia’s mouth with a satisfactory pop. Strands of saliva still connected mouth to rod as Mia spoke. “I want your seed inside my cunt.” She had been in a crawling position still, at the edge of the bed, but lifted her torso to be on her knees, her face level with Ridel’s breasts. She licked her lips, their saliva cock-to-mouth connection finally severing.

Ridel nodded, perfectly fine with finishing inside her pussy instead of down Mia’s throat, very eager to continue. She gently picked up Mia, placing one arm behind her knees and the other arm supporting her upper torso, taking care to avoid hurting her wings. She was astounded at how light the succubus was, which she supposed made it easier for her to fly with those cute wings of hers. She walked to the side of the bed and set down Mia in the spot she normally slept, heart racing as she looked at Mia’s lovely face. Ridel knelt down beside the bed and moved in for a kiss, Mia slightly raising her head to meet Ridel’s lips.

She could taste herself inside Mia’s mouth as she tested the waters with her tongue, gently maneuvering it across their lips as Mia did the same. The taste of her own precum mixed with a sweet taste, reminiscent of a strawberry shortcake, flavors intertwined so delectably that Ridel’s cock stayed rock hard as she desperately wanted to continue. She pulled away from their sensuous kiss, already missing the taste of Mia’s tongue and mouth. She stared into Mia’s eyes once again, still vibrantly glowing, ecstatic that Mia was beaming with joy.

Ridel had fucked here and there over the years, but never felt passionate about it. She had always sought to simply sate her body’s desires then be on her way. This time… it felt somehow different. Like she never wanted it to end, like she wanted Mia to find what she was looking for all her years like she’d mentioned, wanted Mia to find comfort and companionship out of someone she could respect. She wanted to be that person Mia knew was sleeping with her not because she couldn’t resist, but because she loved the way Mia’s eyes had years of loneliness behind them—a loneliness that she hoped with all of her heart that she could end.

“You fascinate me, Mia,” Ridel said, smiling as she stood and unclasped her little breastplate and pauldrons, setting them down on the floor beside the bed. She quickly took off her thigh high boots, grinning as she spied Mia staring up and down her body with an excited glint to her eyes, especially lingering on Ridel’s breasts and her smooth thighs.

Completely naked, Ridel deftly hopped over Mia, rotating midair above Mia and bouncing as she landed on the other side of Mia, resting on an elbow to prop up her head with her hand as she laid on her side. Mia yelped in surprise but quickly relaxed as she turned onto her side and saw Ridel chuckling. Ridel brought a finger to Mia’s face, placing it gently on her forehead and slowly running it down to the tip of her nose.

“My goodness, but you are a mysterious one, Mia. Kiss me.” Ridel moved her head in halfway between them and Mia met her lips. Ridel placed a hand on Mia’s side as they kissed, running it up and down her curves, then began to firmly massage Mia’s hips before moving in closer and rubbing her back sensuously. Mia brought a gloved hand around to Ridel’s back, tracing her fingertips around in circular patterns, sending delightful chills shooting through Ridel’s body. Their kissing grew more fervent, hungry, and they scooted closer, Ridel’s breasts meeting Mia’s clothed chest. As their bodies touched, Mia snuggled in closer, her tongue exploring Ridel’s mouth, pausing briefly for air and to let out a lustful moan. Ridel’s erect cock pressed against the fabric of Mia’s smooth dress; she lightly moved her hips forward and back, rubbing it against Mia’s stomach and getting it wet with precum and the saliva which hadn’t dried off yet.

Ridel felt like her cock was going to explode right then and there, but she fought it, not wanting to disappoint Mia, not wanting to embarrass herself. She slid her hand down to Mia’s buttcheeks under her tiny skirt, squeezing them. They were soft, smooth, and partially covered by the same fabric as the rest of the dress—Ridel worked her hands around the underwear, trying to find a spot to pull them down, and she found that they weren’t actually panties, but rather part of the dress itself. Her mind raced as they continued making out, trying to figure out how to get this dress off as soon as possible so she could ram her needy cock into Mia’s pussy.

Mia stopped running her fingers along Ridel’s back, bringing them instead to her flowing brown hair, lightly tugging on some of her locks. It felt so good to have neglected parts of her body explored like this, but her cock could take it no more. She squeezed her arm under Mia’s side and scooped her up, abruptly ending their makeout session. Ridel turned to lay on her back and brought Mia on top of her.

Mia gracefully maneuvered her legs to straddle Ridel, knees on each side of her hips. Mia’s clothed pussy was resting right on top of her thick shaft, and Ridel could feel how wet Mia was now through that slick fabric. Ridel’s arms were stretched to her sides, afraid that if she but touched Mia she would be ejaculating prematurely. The succubus leaned forward, placing each hand atop Ridel’s breasts, letting them support her light weight as she squeezed softly, first two fingers pinching her nipples, her thumbs swirling hypnotically across Ridel’s smooth skin.

Ridel moaned, her cock twitching in response to the waves of joy shooting through her body from her chest. She never knew her breasts could feel such pleasure, but no one had ever treated them to this kind of caress. “Mia!” she cried out, wanting to say more but her senses were being overwhelmed with pleasure. Mia had a big smile on her face, her eyes still vibrant and full of joy, and Ridel suddenly brought her left hand to Mia’s pristinely smooth thigh, holding Mia firmly in place. She then brought her other hand under the succubus’ skirt, finding the edge of the fabric covering her wet honeypot. She yanked at it hard, tearing it easily so Mia’s pussy could finally breathe. Mia was extremely wet, and she giggled cutely, grinding up and down Ridel’s rod a few times. Ridel moaned, holding on for dear life as she tried with all of her willpower not to finish before tasting Mia’s twat with her hungry cock.

Ridel grabbed Mia by the hips, lifting her up several inches, and Mia took a hand off one of Ridel’s breasts, grabbing her cock. Mia moved back a bit, her knees just barely still reaching the bed as she straddled Ridel. Ridel used her strength to lift the succubus’ small frame even higher, her knees now lifted off the bed. Mia held her cock so it was pointed directly into the air, right at Mia’s pussy just barely out of reach. She slowly lowered Mia a tiny bit and finally, the tip of her cock felt the wonders of Mia’s entrance.

Ridel knew this was going to be a tight fit and she absolutely couldn’t wait to feel Mia’s insides. Just when she was about to pull the succubus down her length, though, Mia’s wings began beating rapidly and she spoke.

“I have a fun idea… hold your cock right there and let me go.” Her eyes showed an excitement that got Ridel’s heart racing, wondering what this idea was, her cock aching for wet warmth.

“Okay, are you sure?” Ridel asked, moaning in pleasure as her cock was still touching Mia’s lips.

Mia nodded and Ridel let go, half expecting Mia to slam down into her cock. But Mia floated there, wings flapping, and she began picking up the pace, ascending into the air above the bed. Ridel held her cock with two fingers, right at the base, keeping it pointed directly upwards and stared in awe at Mia’s amazing body, full of lust as Mia’s pussy dripped fluids directly onto the tip of her cock from several feet up. She was still in the same body position, ready to fall right onto Ridel’s thoroughly lubed cock and straddle her.

“Wait, this actually works!?” Ridel asked, figuring that Mia had done this before.

Ridel could just barely make out Mia’s face from the dim candlelight, but her eyes still glowed and Ridel could see a quick wink as she peered down at her. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before!” Her wings suddenly stopped beating and she fell immediately as Ridel felt a surge of adrenaline in her chest. They both screamed as Mia’s pussy landed right on Ridel’s immense girth, a perfectly aimed descent. Her lips parted smoothly from the force, slick enough from her own fluids, Ridel’s shaft smoothly sliding into Mia’s body as she descended. It all happened so fast, her cock suddenly plunged all the way into Mia’s pussy, deep enough to press firmly against her cervix. They were both still screaming for a few seconds after, the sudden sensations overwhelming their senses, their screams soon turning to loud moaning.

Ridel was in awe at how tightly her cock was being clamped down on, at how this flying-and-falling feat was just accomplished, but she fought to cherish every moment, to remember every detail of Mia’s lovely moaning body on top of hers, to feel every inch of her cock inside Mia, every moment of bliss while being on the brink of coming. She never wanted this moment to end, but if it had to, she was going to do whatever she could to fuck Mia again and again. This realization surprised her, as she’d never before wanted to have sex with someone more than once—it was never filled with excitement, joy, or elation with anyone else, but just a means to an end. She decided to roll with this growing desire to keep Mia in her life. She figured if the succubus really did see something special in her, she would give this thing a shot. Ridel was falling hard for those eyes, so full of emotion every single time she’d ever seen them. Ridel was always cold and detached, but this succubus girl was making her feel alive, excited, and wanted. She really didn’t think a joyful sexual experience was possible until tonight.

“Mia, that was… well, scary but amazing!” said Ridel, laughing heartily. The succubus began to bounce up and down on her cock excitedly, making her moan uncontrollably as her cock was on the verge of shooting a load deep inside Mia’s body. Ridel closed her eyes tight, trying to hold on, relishing in the delights of Mia’s hot tunnel. “Oh, fuck, Mia!” she cried out, moving her hands up to the succubus’ wrists and bringing Mia’s delicate hands back to her tits.

“Ridel, your body is amazing and I have no idea how you haven’t come already! Everyone else always finishes within seconds. I knew you would be the one for me!” This fed into Ridel’s confidence, reinforcing her vitality, her will to push forward, to pleasure the succubus equally in return. Mia fondled Ridel’s breasts in myriad ways, twisting and squeezing and massaging, pinching her nipples just right and sending pleasure coursing throughout her body. Her body roared with pleasure, her cock begging for release, and only through sheer force of will was she able to hold on. She moaned and screamed, let her voice run without inhibition, barely able to hear herself, struggling to hold onto this amazing reality. She grabbed Mia’s bouncing hips, held on tight, lifting and lowering the succubus up and down the length of her cock faster and faster. Ridel started bucking her pelvis wildly upwards each time she pulled Mia back down into her, reaching as far inside Mia as could be reached, pounding into her cervix hard with each thrust.

Ridel’s eyes were still closed, senses overwhelmed by pleasure previously unimagined, and she could just make out the sound of Mia loudly moaning, could just feel her legs quivering. The tip of her cock felt so good, so ready to finish, but she absolutely refused to give in, refused to disappoint Mia, to disappoint herself. She continued relentlessly pounding upwards, deep into the succubus, wanting nothing more in life at that moment than for them to continue fucking each other senseless. She had virtually no practice edging this close to the brink of orgasm, and none at all in feeling pleasure nearly this gratifying. The tightness of Mia squeezing her cock for all it was worth was unbearably blissful, and finally she knew that she could hold on no longer.

At last, she opened her eyes, wanting only to witness Mia’s beauty, the sight of the sexy succubus mounted atop her as she came harder than she ever had before. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Mia’s amazing eyes glowing brighter than before, staring down at her hands over Ridel’s breasts. She immediately brought her eyes to meet Ridel’s own, her mouth open as she moaned, still bouncing up and down rapidly as their bodies clashed into each other. Ridel’s whole body shook, bucking and convulsing as she came hard, holding Mia down on her cock with all of her might, feeling her tip pressing firmly up against Mia’s cervix. Her cock felt an overwhelming ecstasy that shot through her entire body, and she felt actual happiness during sex for the first time in her life as she shot load after load of cum into Mia. She was coming inside Mia, the one she’d had a crush on from the start, the one whose eyes told countless stories without a single word. She loved those eyes, she realized, her soul aching with pleasure, overcome with joy, embracing these emotions she was discovering as her cock kept blissfully orgasming.

Mia’s tight twat continued milking Ridel’s cock, clamping down even harder now as the thick rod wouldn’t stop squirting spunk into her. Mia gasped, quivering hard, her breath suddenly catching and she finally closed her eyes, throwing her head back and squeezing down hard on Ridel’s sore breasts with each hand. Just as Ridel’s cock was slowing down its spurts, Ridel could feel Mia’s insides quake and spasm, could feel more fluids spilling out onto her pelvis. Her cock twitched and a few final loads of cum shot deep inside Mia’s fucked-raw cunt.

Ridel enjoyed every second of watching Mia in the throes of ecstasy mounted on top of her, hoping with all of her heart that Mia had enjoyed herself just as much as she did. Mia squeaked and started breathing heavily as she collapsed down on top of Ridel, their arms wrapping around each other tightly, Mia’s head resting near Ridel’s shoulder. Her cock was still hard and fully plunged into the succubus’ pussy, twitching every now and then, still yearning for more, but the rest of her body was exhausted.

They laid there, embracing each other for several minutes, and Ridel’s cock finally settled down and she pulled out, both gasping lightly. Mia repositioned to the side, resting her head on top one of Ridel’s breasts, slinging an arm over her. Ridel could feel her heart beating heavily under Mia’s head, making her smile as she peered down at the succubus. Ridel was overjoyed at what they’d just done to each other, holding Mia in her arms and feeling peaceful. She let her mind wander, clinging onto the fresh memories of the mind-blowing sex they’d just had, trying to remember every detail, every sensation.

Ridel began to drift off into sleep as they cuddled, but Mia spoke, bringing her back to alertness. “That was wonderful, Ridel… but I want more.”

Ridel’s jaw worked as she tried to think of a decent response, her body aching, needing time to recuperate. “Mia, I hate to say it, but I’m exhausted. Still, I hate backing down from a challenge, so give me a few minutes. I will happily fuck your tight little cunt again after just a bit more rest.” She removed one of her hands holding Mia, bringing it down to her cock, and began stroking it, trying to see if she could get it going again, focusing her mind on how amazing it felt just a bit ago to be fully plunged inside the succubus.

Mia brought a hand down, placing it over Ridel’s, firmly holding it still. “I had something just a little different in mind... “ she said, giggling. She raised her head off of Ridel’s chest, making eye contact with those tantalizing eyes, and continued. “I want this—” she patted Ridel’s cock with her gloved, dainty fingertips— “inside my butt.”

Ridel felt in amazement as her cock hardened immediately at the thought, Mia laughing loudly as she felt it grow under her fingers. Ridel had never given anal before, but she’d fantasized about it plenty over the years. Excitement coursed through her, her heart beating faster and harder, filling her with more than enough vigor to continue boning Mia.

Ridel lifted Mia and flipped her over into the prone position, facedown on a pillow. Ridel’s cock was at full attention, rock solid as she admired how sexy it was seeing Mia’s torn dress giving easy access to her ass. She mounted Mia, Ridel with her torso upright, lining her cock up with Mia’s tight ass, rod still quite slick from their body fluids earlier, one hand guiding it to the hole and the other on the small of Mia’s back, pinning her into the bed. “Is this okay?” she asked.

Mia nodded rapidly into the pillow and let out a muffled, “Yes, please… fuck my butt.” With that, Ridel began to shove forward, her immense cock covered in Mia’s honey. It miraculously began to slide in right away, but it wasn’t at all easy. Ridel pressed on with all her might, her thick dick slowly getting further into Mia’s unbelievably tight ass.

Mia’s gasps into the pillow were just barely audible. She was clutching the pillow tightly with both arms as if to brace herself. She rotated her head to the side so she could speak and breathe more easily. “I’m okay… it feels so huge inside me, but this is an interesting new feeling. Keep going.”

“Wait, you... you’ve never been taken in the ass?” Ridel asked, pausing her slow, forward thrust.

“Never... I was saving at least one hole for that special someone, and I choose you. I’ll be okay... fuck my ass.”

Ridel leaned her head down and placed a kiss on Mia’s head, breathing in her amazing scent, like strawberries—somehow she didn’t even smell of sweat, though Ridel imagined she herself surely must. She then continued pushing her huge cock deeper and deeper into Mia’s tight butt, both gasping at the intense sensations. Ridel had never imagined having her thick dick in such a tight hole, and she could only imagine how it must feel for Mia to have her anal virginity taken by such an enormous, long cock.

Ridel’s pelvis pressed into Mia’s amazingly soft buttcheeks, further and further, Mia moaning and gasping as it reached deeper and deeper, until Ridel’s cock was at last fully immersed inside Mia’s ass, her moans coalescing into a sensual song that drove Ridel nuts with lust.

“It feels... different, but comforting. I can feel every inch of you filling me up… now keep fucking my butt however you want. I’m a big girl.”

Ridel’s cock twitched deep inside Mia’s tight rear passage and she stared down at the succubus lying prone below her. Mia’s body was petite, with a delicate appearance, but she didn’t want to disappoint her by being unnecessarily gentle when she was asking for a good fuck.

Ridel slowly withdrew her cock up to the tip, still admiring Mia’s perfect, small figure, then she thrust forward firmly and steadily while grasping the succubus by the hips. “Your amazing ass feels so fucking good,” Ridel said, moaning, relishing the feeling of her cock being clamped down on by Mia’s tight ass.

“Good... now fuck me faster.” She gasped as Ridel’s cock slid in, then yelped as Ridel suddenly pulled back and thrust forward again without delay, already picking up the pace.

“Oh—fuck—this is—good!” cried out Ridel as she repeatedly thrusted as hard as she could. She really wasn’t sure how long she could hold out this time—her cock was overwhelmed by the immense tightness, by the sight of Mia below her taking it in her ass and enjoying it.

Mia raised her pelvis off the bed just slightly as she frantically used her teeth to pull off one of her gloves. Ridel noticed her moving a hand down towards her twat. As her balls slapped against Mia’s pussy with each thrust, she could feel the succubus furiously rubbing herself.

Mia gasped with every single thrust, just barely managing to squeak out, “Harder! Hard—er!”

“I’m not holding back this time!” Ridel screamed, pounding into Mia’s tight ass with reckless abandon, putting all of her might behind every thrust, throwing all of her stamina into pulling back and shoving forward as fast and hard as she possibly could. Every muscle in her body burned, but she refused to let up, roaring at the top of her lungs as she fucked Mia with every last shred of energy she had left in her.

“Oh fuck, I’m close!” Mia screamed, a relief to Ridel as she was on the verge already from the rapid fucking she was giving the succubus’ butt.

“Here I come!” Ridel shrieked, her cock feeling an utmost delight that sent waves of pleasure throughout her spent body. She plunged herself as deep as she could go inside Mia’s tight bottom as she reached awe-inspiring climax, cock once again shooting copious amounts of cum right into this succubus whom she was falling hard for.

Mia moaned, sighing as she moved her gloveless hand to her mouth. She slowly licked her fingers one by one, a sight which made Ridel’s cock twitch in pleasure. She collapsed onto the succubus, exhausted. She rolled onto her side, bringing Mia with her, cock still filling up her ass. She spooned Mia, holding her close, careful not to get poked by her horns. She breathed in Mia’s scent, content and hoping Mia felt the same as she did right now.

Mia reached a hand behind her, resting it on Ridel’s bare thigh, sending pleasant goosebumps up and down her leg. After a few moments, as Ridel’s cock softened gradually, she spoke. “So, what’s next for us, Ridel?”

Ridel figured she was asking about the next step for them—a relationship?—but she was too tired to talk about their potential future together for the moment. Still, she hoped something would work out, because she wanted to know everything she could about Mia. She wanted to fill the succubus’ heart with joy and comfort so she would never see that lonely look in her eyes again—and she wanted to fill her body with all the cum she could, as often as possible.

For now, though, she knew just what they should do. “A hot bath?” Ridel suggested. Mia giggled, Ridel smiled, and they did just that.


End file.
